


Oath to us all

by Iam1guest1989



Category: Final Fantasy VIII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/M, Female Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Male Kairi, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24282568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iam1guest1989/pseuds/Iam1guest1989
Summary: Two groups of people's destiny are finally intertwined. *Warning, characters are OOC.
Relationships: Aqua/Terra (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Naminé/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Xion (Kingdom Hearts), Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 1





	Oath to us all

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wrote this. It just came to my deranged mind. Anyway, this is a modern story and I hope you enjoy this.

It was a sweet day for Sora Gainsworth. You see it's July 7th. The First anniversary of her wedding with Kai Gainsworth. Since Kai has work due to his duties as a doctor. And so she finished her shift with the bakery. She decides to celebrate part of her anniversary by watching her wedding video. she popped her some popcorn. Put the DVD in the DVD player then pushed play.

_The tape began as the screen showed a montage of Sora and Kai through the years. Like them playing Nintendo together, Their picture of their first basketball game. Then it transitioned to them in front of Sora's house with Kai holding his girlfriend's waist as she gave a wink to the camera. freshmen in High School. After that it turned to their prom night with Sora wearing an orange gown that touched the floor while he was wearing a prom tux with a purple tie because it represented their schools. After the picture montage The video faded the chapel at the church. The person on end of the aisle is Namanime, Kai's younger brother. He had long hair tied to a pony-tail. He is currently dating Sora's sister Roxanne. The other groomsman is Reno whom is married to Leona. She is one of the most respected Police officers in Radiant Garden history and they've been friends with Sora and the others since High School. The Final Groomsman is Xion. One of Sora and Roxanne's cousin. He is married to Sora's best friend. Aquarius was a family friend to the Lockharts and the Gainsworths so he was asked to be head usher._

_They were silent for a few minutes waiting until the doors finally opened. The figures coming were the bridesmaid including the matron of honor Rika The other bridesmaids were her sister Roxanne. Like the other Bridesmaids, she was wearing a blue satin gown. Then the organist began playing the familiar here comes the bride march. The wedding guests stood up to face the bride Sora and her father Aresis walk down the aisle. The bride was wearing a satin long sleeved dress that touched the floor. She had a tiara and veil covering her face. Aresis lowered her veil then kissed her forehead._

_"Who gives this woman to be married?" The priest asks."_

_Her mother and I." Aresis answered as he let go of her arm then he whispered on Kai's ear._

_"Take care of her. She means the world to me."_

_"Me too." Then Aresis walked to sit with his wife Cloudia as Sora joined her soon to be husband._

_"You look beautiful." He whispered. Sora blushed at his complement._

_"Thanks, you look very handsome." She said to him back. Then faced the preacher began who begins to speak._

_"Dearly beloved we gathered here in the house of God and his company for this couple to join these two in holy matrimony. If there's any reason for these two not to be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."Nobody said anything so the preacher spoke again._

_"It is a tradition for vows to be spoken so the groom will say his vows first." Kai took out a piece and began to read his vows to Sora._

_"Sora, you've been my best friend since I moved here from Louisville. You were the first friend that I had. You were also the first girl I was friends with. We did a lot of things like play Mortal Kombat at the arcade or playing for our youth basketball game. It wasn't until we were in the 6th grade that I realize I loved you. It was after you hit the game winning shot. We all did a group hug as a team then I felt something when you removed your ponytail after the game. That was when I knew I was in love with you. But I was afraid to tell you my feelings for three years until I decided to write a letter to declare my love. At first I wanted to throw it away but something told me not too. Then l was opening my locker, later that day. You came to me and unexpectedly you stood in front of me and gave us our first kiss. I at first was shocked but I didn't complain. After that, I never wanted to be with another woman. I promise I vow to love you as much I have."_

_Sora fought tears as she takes a folded paper off of her dress then unfolded it to read her vows._

_"Kai, ever since we were in fifth grade, I started to have a crush on you. I wasn't sure I was in love with you until that letter you mentioned. I was in tears because I knew it was love that I felt. I knew that you were the only guy to make me happy. The only guy to keep me in line when I do something something stupid. Like the time I glued the teacher's ass in the 4th grade. Then ever since our first date at the movie which was Tommy Boy, even though you are hotter than Chris Farley." (That made the audience laugh) "You and his character Tommy Callahan have something in common and that is because you both are determined, selfless and cares about others. You also are both morons." Kai gave her a playful glare. "But you are my moron and I love you." She finished as she gives her note to her matron of honor Satsuki. The priest then asks the most important question._

_"Do you Sora, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? For Richer or poorer and in sickness and in health until death do you part?" Sora nodded._

_"I do." The preacher smiled at her response then turned to Kai._

_"And do you Kai, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? For Richer or poorer and in sickness and in health until death do you part?" Kai gives the preacher a smirk._

_"Darn right I do." He said, making the audience laugh and applause. The preacher laughed then finished his speech._

_"Then by the power vested in me in the state of Kentucky. I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."_

_And Kai wasted no time by pulling off her veil and kissing her lips. Officially sealing their marriage._

"I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Kai Lockhart." The Minister announced. The new married couple bowed to their friends and left the aisile

**Author's Note:**

> I plan to write their reception next. Which song should they dance too? Only one rule... It has to be Disney.


End file.
